User talk:CoolPikachu
=2009= Welcome! Hi CoolPikachu -- we're excited to have Big Windup! Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro 07:07, September 27, 2009 Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub, but you probably know that already. I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. --Sxerks 23:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Done. -- [[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] 04:20, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps there could be sub-hubs for sports and baseball? +y@talk 19:56, February 12, 2012 (UTC) =2010= Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) =2012= Ofuri Hi, I plan to watch this anime soon so I'll try to avoid reading your wiki until I'm done the 2nd season. I thought about making one but see it's not necessary since this exists. I'm a crat at Major Wiki so I was wondering if you'd be interesting in doing some kind of baseball anime wikia collective? I've been thinking of making one for the anime touch (Central-Anime has done this) some day. Unfortunately touch.wikia got taken by some stupid new show about ghosts with only 1 ep. Meh. Anyway I was wondering, have you thought about registering ofuri.wikia and then redirecting it here? Since I read on wikipedia: :(おおきく振りかぶって Ōkiku Furikabutte?), often shortened to just Ōfuri (おお振り?) So it would be cool to be able to link ofuri as a shorter 5-char url that redirects here as opposed to 9. Of course it'd just be a redirect since content is still here at english title. +y@talk 19:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Sup founder The wiki has grown a great deal since being created eh? We are having somewhat of a vandalism problem, so I was wondering if there was anyone on worth giving promotions to! +Y 06:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :I gave you admins rights, I'm busy with uni and I haven't touched a wiki in several years so I hope it's all good! -- [[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] 07:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Awesome thanks :D +Y 21:45, March 19, 2013 (UTC)